Los caballeros del caos
by megaman x ultimate
Summary: La escuela canterlot fue invadida por los caballeros del caos, las mane 6 pelearan pero se darán cuenta de que no tienen malas intenciones. Mi primera historia fluttercord espero que les guste.


Capitulo 1 prologo

En un mundo secreto llamado Olimpia vivían un rey llamado Caronte y una reina llamada Sila, ambos eran felices salvo que solo el rey sabia que su esposa era la misma Eris la diosa del caos que a pesar de su naturaleza maligna amaba a un mortal y traía paz y prosperidad al mundo de los mortales. Era el reino mas hermoso que habría existido, los arboles y plantas eran hermosos y daban los mas deliciosos frutos, había animales de todo el mundo y estos coexistían en paz y había gran variedad de gemas tantas que sobresalían del suelo. Era un autentico paraíso.

Un día la reina dio la noticia de que esperaba un hijo, el reino celebro por la noticia de un próximo heredero pero la reina enfermo misteriosamente, los dioses solo eran vulnerables a magia negra y oscura. La reina utilizo todo su poder para salvar a su hijo ya desarrollado completamente en su vientre luego de despedirse de su esposo murió sin mas remedio no sin antes nombrar a su hijo como..

Discord el señor del caos

18 AÑOS DESPUES

El rey Caronte miraba con nostalgia el vacío trono de su esposa, había jurado no casarse de nuevo para respetar su memoria. Ahora su hijo, el príncipe Discord era ahora un chico crecido pero seguía comportándose como un chiquillo pues disfrutaba hacer bromas pesadas y era muy caprichoso. El rey trataba de tener paciencia con el pero un príncipe a punto de convertirse en rey no debería tener ese comportamiento pero su aspecto además no se sabia si tendría las habilidades caóticas de su madre. El cabello gris, flaco, sus ojos amarillos con iris rojos, cejas y barba blancas, un colmillo que sobresalía, su piel gris claro y además su forma de vestir era un caos, camisa amarilla con suéter marrón, pantalones rojos, un zapato marrón y otro de color verde. El rey rezaba todas las noches a sus ancestros y a su esposa que le ayudaran a convertir a Discord en un hombre de provecho y un buen líder para su reino. La persona de mas confianza del rey era su asistente Tirek que era un anciano debilucho de piel roja y cabello y barba blanco con unos cuernos chicos que apenas se notaban.

El grupo de batalla mas poderoso del rey estaba formado por un grupo de jóvenes que se llamaban Los caballeros del caos que eran:

Sombra

27 Años

Es un joven de cabello y piel negra con ojos rojos. Bueno para la batalla a corta distancia atacaba con una lanza hecha de cristal negro que el podía conjurar en cualquier momento y al entrar en contacto con alguien podía poner una protección de cristal que podía impedir al contrincante hacer cualquier hechizo. Lo que se le recriminaba era que miraba de manera un poco pervertida a las mujeres

Chrysalis

18 Años

Es una joven de cabello verde claro y piel negra con ojos verdes. Esta chica tenia un don especial, podía conjurar terribles insectos en manada que ella misma criaba y al juntarse atacaban con la fuerza de un tornado que dejaba al enemigo derrotado en el suelo. Pero ella tenia un oscuro pasado al ser abandonada por su madre en la entrada del reino y fue criada por la reina como su propia hija por lo que al morir la reina se volvió algo solitaria.

Mani-ec

18 Años

Es una joven de cabello alborotado de color verde, piel morada y ojos que parecían fuera de este mundo. Era extremadamente inteligente en especial en química y ingeniera, atacaba con productos de belleza para el cabello y armas hechas con peines como cuchillos y shurikens además podía mover su cabello a voluntad propia como extremidades extras. Hace años tuvo un accidente químico que le dio esos poderes pero le dejo secuelas cerebrales que hacia que se riera como loca de la nada algunas veces

Baast

Una chica egipcia de piel morada y cabello del mismo color y ojos verdes muy seductores. Ella estaba secretamente enamorada del príncipe pero no lo demostraba a pesar de que eran grandes amigos. Puede agrandar sus uñas y convertirlas en terribles garras.

Ahuizolt

Un chico azteca que llego hace poco pero no tardo en hacerse amigo del grupo. Tiene una increíble habilidad con el arco y flecha.

El reino pasaba por su peor época la comida escaseaba, los animales enfermaban, se aumentaba el crimen y comenzaban a enfermarse mucha gente y no tardaba en morir. El rey Caronte no sabia que hacer, a veces deseaba tener a su esposa a su lado, en un instante habría solucionado todo con su magia. Pero ahora solo escuchaba a su asistente Tirek que no paraba de decirle de que conquisten otras tierras pero siempre se negaba ya que no quería perjudicar a personas ajenas a su reino.

A la mañana siguiente, Discord se levantaba tarde como siempre pero esta vez desayuno y se fue a ver a su mancha en vez de pensar en alguna travesura, su mancha era claro los caballeros del caos a los dormitorios de la guardia.

-Hola cabrones- dijo Discord entrando con humor

-¡Discord¡- gritaron todos con alegría

Discord entro y Sombra salió a recibirlo acompañado de los otros

-Hola cuate ¿Qué cuentas?- dijo Sombra dándole un golpe amistoso

-Les traje esto- dijo sacando sándwich es de una bolsa. Todos compartieron los sándwiches mientras conversaban animadamente. Sombra saco su teléfono y pulso unas teclas.

-Oigan chicos miren esto- dijo viendo el "contenido" de su celular y sonriendo ante lo que estaba viendo. Pronto los tres chicos estaban viendo cosillas en internet.

-Hmm que cosa mas buenísima- dijo Discord sin dejar de ver cierto video

-Estas chavas están buenísimas- dijo Ahuizolt sonriendo

-Que pervertidos son- dijo Chrysails con repulsión

-Si siguen viendo esas cosas se volverán tarados- dijo Mani-ec molesta

-Mas de lo ya están- dijo Baast. Los chicos se ofendieron y las chicas estallaron en risas y chocaron las manos.

-Eso no es gracioso- dijo Discord molesto con los brazos cruzados

-Eso se lo ganan por mañosos- dijo Chrysails sin dejar de reir

-Pero somos hombres mi reina- dijo Ahuizolt justificándose

-Todos son iguales- dijo Mani-ec con humor. Discord salió con Baast afuera a ver el sol y hablando

-Que hermoso esta el dia- dijo Baast mirando a Discord

-Si es muy bonito- dijo Discord mirando el suelo

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Baast preocupada

-Nada solo que me preocupa que mi padre quiere que me prepare para se el heredero al trono- dijo Discord incorporándose

-Apuesto que seras un buen rey aunque un poco travieso- dijo Baast sonriendo. Discord le devolvió la sonrisa pero Baast acerco sus labios para besarlo. Discord entro en panico y se alejo corriendo dejándola sola y ella pensó que era timidez.

Discord llego al jardín y se echo a pensar en su vida. Por una parte le agradaba la idea de ser rey pero por otra no quería serlo pues quería ser libre y no le agradaba para nada Tirek ya que siempre lo considero malvado pero sobretodo seguir haciendo travesuras pero estas ya perdían gracia para el , a pesar de tener amigos, el sentía un vacío en su interior. Pensó en la idea de tener novia pero era ridículo solo Baast se había fijado en el sentía que ella no era la indicada y se quedo observando el bosque que ocultaba su reino. En eso vio una mariposa de alas rosadas y se acerco a verla mas de cerca, y esta se poso en su mano. La observó detenidamente era frágil , delicada y asustadiza pero no dejaba de ser hermosa. La libero y pensó si llevaría su esencia a su compañera ideal.

Mientras que muy lejos de ese lugar se encontraba Canterlot high una escuela excepcional dirigida por una mujer blanca de cabello multicolor llamada Celestial y su hermana menor Luna.

En esa escuela habían pasado muchas cosas terribles pero fueron todas resueltas por los elementos de la armonia que eran Twilight Sparkle portadora del elemento de la magia que siempre contaba con la ayuda de su hermano de la misma edad que ella llamado Spike y su hermano mayor Shinning armor, Applejack una chica campesina que representaba al elemento de la honestidad y vivía con su senil abuela Smith, su hermano Big macintosh y su hermana menor Applebloom y los amaba a todos, Pinkie pie una chica hiperactiva de piel y cabello rosa que siempre organizaba las mejores fiestas ella representaba el elemento de la risa, Rainbow dash es una chica celeste de cabello arcoiris que representaba la lealtad, Rarity una chica blanca de cabello morado bien arreglado disfrutaba hacer vestidos en su boutique carrusel, Spike estaba enamorado de ella y ella también pero ninguno demostraba sus sentimientos al otro, ella representaba la generosidad y por ultimo estaba Fluttershy una chica de piel mantequilla y cabello rosa, era muy timida tanto que hasta con sus amigas le costaba hablar, era bastante miedosa se asustaba hasta con el minimo ruido, era buena atendiendo y cuidando animales pues cada dia se iba a ayudar voluntariamente a todos los refugios de animales de la ciudad, ella representaba la amabilidad. Las chicas eran grandes amigas y eran muy hermosas pero Fluttershy era la mas hermosa de todas tanto que todos los chicos de la escuela la pretendía.

Pero Fluttershy los rechazaba amablemente. Un día se encontraba con su conejito Ángel y comenzó a hablarle

-Vaya Ángel mis amigas ya tienen novio, Twilight tiene a Flash sentry, Applejack tiene a Caramel, Pinkie tiene a Cheese, Rainbow tiene a Soarin y Rarity esta enamorada de Spike. La verdad me alegro por ellas- dijo acariciándolo

Angel miro a su dueña y noto un deje de tristeza en su rostro. Le hizo señas con un corazón de papel. Fluttershy lo vio y se sonrojo. Respondió tartamudeando

-¿T-t refieres a a b-buscar pareja?

Ángel asintió con la cabeza

-No no lo creo, nadie se fijaría en mi bueno se que tengo muchos pretendientes pero no me siento lista para tener novio- dijo negando la cabeza. De pronto vio la misma mariposa que Discord unas horas antes, la mariposa se poso en su mano y sintio una extraña sensación en su corazón pero la ignoro y siguio contemplando su hermosura.

Mientras que en Olímpica..

El rey estaba pensativo pues la situación del reino era peor. De pronto apareció Tirek y se acerco a su lado

-Ya tomo una decisión mi señor- dijo firme

-Sola tome, declaro que invadiremos otras tierras seguiré tus consejos pero no quiero que gente inocente salga herida. Ahora alista a las tropas partiremos pronto

-Como ordene mi rey- dijo Titek sonriendo malignamente

Tirek salio del salón del trono y rápidamente se dirigió al sótano del castillo donde activo un pasadizo secreto al retirar un bloque escarlata. En el cuatro habían varios libros de hechizos y un casco con cuernos que usaba para drenar magia y energía de personas, el solo lo usaba con vagabundos pero ahora los usaría para algo mas.

-Tardo mucho amo- dijo una voz que salio de la oscuridad. Era un joven de 16 años de piel azul y pelo verde.

-Ya lo se Tanatos solo que tuve que esperar a que los guardias se fueran de aqui- dijo Tirek sacando una bola de cristal

-¿Logro convencer al rey de seguir sus planes?- dijo Tanatos examinando la bola de cristal

-Si, ahora puedo realizar mi plan de apoderarme de todo este poder- dijo Tirek activando la bola de cristal y reflejando en ella Canterlot high. Burst se extraño

-Pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en esa escuela?- dijo viéndola y examinándola

\- Porque mi poderometro se volvió loco al pasar por ese lugar- dijo Tirek

-Entonces planearas invadir ese lugar y apoderarte de todo ese poder- dijo Tamatos pensando

-Además me desharé de la familia real y de esos malditos caballeros y me apoderase de este reino y del mund- dijo Tirek sonriendo

-¿Y el joven Doscord?- dijo preocupado el chico azul

-Ese no tiene ni un pelo de poder, dudo que nos cause problemas en el futuro- dijo Tirek riendo

Ahora se desataría una historia increíble

CONTINUARA


End file.
